


Camping Trip

by Gillyweed



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gillyweed/pseuds/Gillyweed
Summary: "Me and some kids at my pottery studio in Brookline Village, we used to go up into the mountains just to get away"-Hammer of Thor pg.292This is the story of that group of friends.CicelyElliotAudreyWill Solaceand Rachel Elizabeth Dare.





	1. An Intivation

Super_Perfect_Queen_Reyna has created a group chat  
Super_Perfect_Queen_Reyna named Group Chat Nico di Angelo Protection Squad  
Super_Perfect_Queen_Reyna has added Dr. Sunshine, HaZeL_Levesque, and Blonde_Superman 

Super_Perfect_Queen_Reyna: Hello

HaZeL_Levesque: Reyna? What is this?

HaZeL_Levesque: oh

Blonde_Superman: WHAT HAPPENED TO NICO?????

Blonde_Superman: Is my son alright?

Dr. Sunshine: I’m pretty sure he’s not your son

Super_Perfect_Queen_Reyna: I have invited you all here because you are Nico’s best friends. And we must strive to make him happy.

Super_Perfect_Queen_Reyna: His best friend, his sister, his love interest, and the guy who creepily acts like he’s his father.

Dr. Sunshine: Where am i in that list?

Blonde_Superman: Love interest, duh

Dr. Sunshine: wait what?

Super_Perfect_Queen_Reyna: Nico was had to deal with a lot lately. It is our job to make sure he is happy.

Blonde_Superman: Shouldn’t we add Percy and Leo and Piper and Annabeth 

HaZeL_Levesque: And Frank

HaZeL_Levesque: Percy and Annabeth have known him the longest. And Piper is great with relationship advice. Leo and Nico are becoming better friends. Nico is teaching Frank mythomagic. Shouldn’t they all be in the squad?

Super_Perfect_Queen_Reyna: They can not be trusted, yet. They must earn their way here. They must prove themselves.

Super_Perfect_Queen_Reyna: Also were the only people he’s out too, besides Annabeth and Percy.

Dr. Sunshine: OUT TO?

Dr. Sunshine: YOU MEAN HE’S NOT STRAIGHT

HaZeL_Levesque: You didn’t know?

HaZeL_Levesque: I thought you two were secretly dating

Dr. Sunshine: What? NO!

Dr. Sunshine: We’re just friends

Dr. Sunshine: i mean, i like him, but i thought if i told him, he would hate me, beginning born in 1924 and all

HaZeL_Levesque: He was afraid to come out to me, since i was born four years after him. But i was fine with it. 

Dr. Sunshine: Oh no

Blonde_Superman: What?

Dr. Sunshine: He’s coming up behind me

Dr. Sunshine: I think he’s gonna try to read over my shoulder

Super_Perfect_Queen_Reyna: EVERYONE DELETE THE CHAT ARE SQUAD MUST REMAIN A SECRET

Will turned off his phone as Nico came up behind him. Will could barely look at the guy without blushing. He was so perfect. Nico smiled in that wonderful way only Nico can. One of those rare precious smiles. Will like to mentally collect them. The smiles where he’s was mid `laugh and his eyes crinkled up. The smiles where his little dimples showed up. His smiles where he through his head back and flopped onto the ground. His smiles that were smily the corner of his mouth slowly creeping up.  
“Hey.” Nico said.  
“Hello.” Will said. Will paused not knowing what to say. Then he stole his courage and began. “So I won’t be here for capture the flag on friday.”  
“You mean you won’t be here to lose capture the flag on friday.” Nico said with a sly grin. Will felt his palms getting sweaty.  
“Umm...so, I’m going to Boston to go visit a few friends. And one them...She’s….” Will saw his mistake, He saw the slightest drop of sadness in Nico’s face. Will ran his fingers through his hair, trying to continue talking. He gulped at tried to get over them lump in his throat.  
“She won this award……..this award for No Place For Hate…this like bullying prevention thing, with this program she started. I mean not just her, but this group of kids, she ran it mostly, but were all supposed to come to the ceremony……..” Will faltered again, “And we’re supposed to bring a date…….” Will felt his cheeks flush, “Or, um….a friend, or something, and I was wondering, if….maybe you….wanted to go with me.” he said rushing his words. Nico blushes. Gods Nico had an adorable blush, lighting up his cheeks with just a bit of red. Unlike will who turned into a human tomato. 

“Sure, Will, I’d love to.” Nico said. Will breathed a sigh of relief, and did a mental happy dance. Will decided it was the safest bet to now change the subject. 

“So you read for our Mythomagic torment?”  
“Me and Frank, against you and Lou Ellen, it’s going to be a piece of cake.”


	2. Brookline's Art Haven

Magnus was in a good mood. Which was rare. He had been so involved with getting ready for the big boat trip quest of doom, he was always stressed. It was a miracle, but Samirah had finally convinced him to take a break.   
But of course, since this is Magnus’s luck we're talking about, it ended up with him, Alex Fierro, Samirah, Blitz, and Hearth running down the street screaming.   
“What in the nine worlds?” Blitzed yelled, glancing over his shoulder to get a glimpse of what was chasing after them.   
“Don't look at it just keeping running!” Samirah yelled, which was easy for her to say, as she zipped above them. Alex, who was currently in hawk form, screeched in agreement. The ran and ran. Alex flew to the ground, but landed in a roll. Now in human form, he gestured for them to follow him.   
They ran into a T station. The dove on a T just as the doors were closing. They caught their breath as the little train plotted along.   
Where are we going? Hearth signed. Alex finished her panting and answered.   
“Coolidge Corner in Brookline.” He said.   
“Why?” Blitz said. Alex squirmed, Magnus could tell she didn't really want to answer.   
“That's not important.” Sam said, saving her brother from having to answer. But Magnus was remembering something else now.   
“Me and some kids from my pottery studio in Brookline Village, we used to go up to the mountains just to get away.” That's what Alex had said to him in Jotunheim. Alex watch Magnus’ facial expressions silently willing him to keep his mouth shut. He hope the idiot wasn't dumb enough to ask him about it.   
Alex didn't know why his first instinct was still to run back to Brookline. But that little pottery studio was his safe haven. The only place where he had a real family. Okay there was Valhalla, where he had his hall mates, Half Born, Mallory, Magnus, and TJ.   
And of course Sam. But he would never admit that to them. 

He guessed what made him run to the T to go to Brookline, wasn't what the fear of the monster. But the monster itself. It wasn't like the Giants, gods, squirrels, or whites of the Nine Worlds. But a monster she recognized, from his friends old stories, and one encounter. The Venti or Animi Thoueli, simply storm spirits were something Alex's friends had known well. 

The train stopped announcing that they had arrived at Coolidge Corner, they got off. Blitz was still complaining about the surprise trip.   
“What was that thing?” Blitz asked, signing as he talked since it was hard for Hearth to see under Blitz’s pith helmet.  
Samirah noticed the distant expression on her brother’s face.  
“Alex, you okay?” She asked.  
“Storm Spirits.” he whispered.   
“What?” Magnus said, stopping in his tracks.  
“Storm Spirits.”   
“Storm Spirits, my cousin said something about them.”  
“Why were the here?” Alex muttered, “Unless…..” Alex shot his head up. Magnus watched as he morphed into a cheetah, and tore off down the street. They tried to chase after him. It must have been quite a sight for the mortals, a dwarf, an elf, and either, and a valkyrie, chasing a cheetah down the rows of shops. Although they probably just saw a couple of dog walkers chasing an escaped animal down the street. If it wasn’t for Magnus’s Enghier strength he would’ve run too slow and lost sight of her. But he managed to keep her in view. 

Sam and Magnus were the first to catch up to Alex. He had left the door open to a store called ‘Brookline’s Art Haven’: Brookline’s favorite art studio, helping kids master the arts since 1995’ The floors were covered in clay dust and stained with paint and the lights were off. In the hallway there was a board full of flyers and ads and reminders. One of the pamphlets was labeled ‘Meet Our Artists’ Samirah pulled it out, and stared at the picture on the front. A a whole group of smiling teens outside the store. Magnus opened the door next to the board. Inside was a work space. Cubicle looking things. Each with a desk. Each desk was covered with scraps of paper or clay or metal. Splatters of paint covered the walls. There were aisles and potter’s wheels and something that looked suspiciously like a blow torch. In front of each cubicle was a name and picture. The letters in the names were done in calligraphy, or colorful block letters, one was even a light up sign. Every work space was covered with half finished art. 

Near the corner, Alex, now in human form stood. Magnus was startled to see he was crying, Alex Fierro was openly crying. Sam and Magnus stood by her, and saw what she was looking at. Alex’s old workspace had become sort of a shrine. There was a large picture of her that hung on the wall. He had a slight sly smile in the photo. Around it were much smaller photos people had left. Group shots with Alex in them. Pictures of Alex and one other person. Faces repeated, and some were only in photos once, but Alex was in everyone of them. There were drawings and paintings of her too. Some of her old pottery was in the mix. But what was most abundant were the letters. All addressed to Alex. Dozens of them, almost covering the whole desk. There were small little figures too. A wooden carving of a humanoid shape. A small stitchings of different animals. But the most noticeable, were two entwined serpents made of green glass holding up a pink, white, purple, black, and blue flag. 

Alex was crying. Magnus was startled. He had never seen Alex cry before. Sam placed a hand on his shoulder Alex shrugged it off. He sunk to his knees and stared at the shrine.

“They did this.” he gestured helplessly at the shrine. “For me.” he choked on his words. The meaning of the shrine sunk in. Magnus realized that the kids who went here, they had made all of this after they thought Alex was dead. And Magnus realized Alex hadn’t known if they had ever found if he died. Or if he had had a funeral. Or what had happened to his friends and family.   
Magnus knelt beside Alex, and carefully placed a hand on his shoulder. Alex didn’t pull away.  
“Alex, why did you take off like that?” Alex tensed, then Magnus felt him relax as he let out a shaky sob.   
“I-I thought T-That maybe sense the St-Storm Spirits were here, that they might be here.” It was scary to hear Alex sound like this. He was always so sure of himself. Never wavering. “But I-I g-guess they’re not.” He sounded so defeated.  
“Who?”  
“Them.” He gestured around to the names on the cubicles. “Elliot, Audrey, Will, Rachel,” his voice caught. “C-Ci-Cicely.” Alex sat there now limp, but the tears finally stopping. “They still think I’m dead. And I don’t know if Ci-” his voice was cut short by Hearth and Blitz running in. Alex was shocked bad into his usual manner. MAgnus and Sam whipped their heads around so fast to look at them.   
“Their you guys are.” Blitz cried  
Sorry took long to catch up Hearth signed.  
“What happened?” Blitz asked. Alex got to his feet.  
“Just had an idea, guess it’s wrong though.” He hurried out of the room and onto the street. The rest of the group followed him out.  
…………………………………………………….

They walked back along Beacon Street to hotel Valhalla, they were planning to stop and drop Blitz and Hearth off, back at Blitzen’s best. They had come to a silent agreement not to speak of the Storm Spirits or the Studio. They had walked in silence. Trying to fill awkward pauses. Alex hadn’t said much. He seemed to lost in his own thoughts. 

They group was just passing one of the high schools when Alex’s eyes widened. He seemed dumbfounded by something he saw. He whispered something under his breath. Then took off at a full sprint.  
“CICELY!” Alex yelled barrelling toward the high school. Magnus was shocked to hear a voice calling back.   
“ALEX?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update speed. I'll try to aim for every two days, but it's a busy time. I'm really excited about this fic. Thanks for all the support. Your comments make my day :-)


End file.
